A Cryptic Epistle
by rinaissance
Summary: .


**Author's Notes**: After a VERY long absence, shackled wisteria is back with another AsuCaga production that will hopefully remain unaffected by lethargy. Once I finished dealing with our school paper, updates from my other fics would surely come from time to time. I'm just jam-packed with responsibilities. First with the English and Forensic Club and second, with our school paper.

Anyway, I won't go further in explaining how peace was stabilize among Naturals and Coordinators. No war is taking place in this fic by the way. Besides, the main focus of this fic is the AsuCaga relationship with hints of KxL. Pretend the Patrick Zala and Uzumi Nara Attha are still alive. Don't confuse yourselves with the timeframe.

**Read and Review!**

**Summary: **Athrun Zala, chairman of ZAFT, holds an undesirable amount of hatred towards women who get pregnant at a young age. But when single parent, Cagalli Attha argued his outlook and regime, all hell break loose. AxC.

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me.

**A Cryptic Epistle**  
-shackled wisteria-  
**A Quirk of Fate  
**_Chapter One_

Some definite time in January.

Papers lying scrambled on the floor. The telephone's constant ringing echoed in the dark atmosphere of an empty space. A small lamp on the bedside table was turned on in the midst of an enigmatic room, where the faint cries of despair filled the universe with such inexplicable pain.

She was crying, and as the salty tears rolled down her cheeks, her heart broke further and fell deeper. She was broken from the tip of her hair down to the tip of her nails. She was shrouded with agony from the weakest part of her soul down to its strongest. She was only nineteen years old (she'll turn twenty on May) and she didn't expect this to happen at all.

No one was able to understand. Her brother was up in space so she can't find someone to comfort her. But still, no one bothered to care that everything hurts and that everything kills. She's good as dead. As she sat motionless on the corner of her exquisite room, trying to steel herself, she thought of the things that have gone wrong.

Misery dominated her while hatred fought for its place over her being. But she wasn't capable of loathing the person that caused her pain for he was the same person who made her feel in heaven. And somehow, she wished that everything they've been through is a part of _his _lie. But she just can't, for he was the only man he ever loved.

It all began with a mistake. A mistake she never knew she would commit. It was a misconception of things, she presumed, it was nothing serious. They had done nothing wrong. But when she went to the hospital for a check-up and for medications, the tables turned and she was left behind.

"_I--I have something important to tell you, Ahfmed," Cagalli stammered, trying to find the right words to say. But she was confident that her lover would listen. After all, their relationship was legal. Her father, Uzumi Nara Attha even gave his full consent towards their love._

_He smiled. Ahfmed has always been delighted by Cagalli's honesty. That was one of the things he loves about her. "Go on Cagalli, I'll listen."_

_Cagalli took a deep breath before answering hesitantly. "I went to the hospital yesterday. And the doctor said, it's positive."_

"_WHAT!" Cagalli was taken aback by Ahfmed's sudden reaction, but when he continued, she easily calmed down._

"_Cagalli, did the doctors find any malignant tumor!"_

_Cagalli chuckled which made Ahfmed arched his eyebrows in confusion. "Stupid. Of course no."_

"_Then what is it?"_

_She cried happily. Cagalli flung her arms around Ahfmed's neck and spoke through his ear, "Ahfmed, I'm pregnant and you're going to be a father!"_

_Cagalli felt Ahfmed turned rigid under her embrace. His muscles stiffened, and his jaw tightly clenched. He merely had enough strength to open his mouth, as Cagalli wondered why Ahfmed reacted that way. The blonde girl soon released him from her grasp and was taken aback by what she saw._

_Ahfmed started to precipitate. Beads of sweat formed in his forehead, as his breathing became ragged and exhausted. He demanded, in a low voice. "What the hell happened!"_

_He was demanding. For answers. For reasons. For everything Cagalli thought needs no explanation. After all, the baby made was out of love right? Not lust?_

_He glared at her. She stared at him with worry. _

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! Don't you ever play a joke on me Cagalli!"_

_Then she snapped. _

"_A joke! Am I telling a joke! Seriously Ahfmed. Do you think I'll be telling this to you with all sincerity if it were a joke?" _

_The brown-haired Natural fell into his knees, seeking, pleading, begging. "I--I--I'm sorry Cagalli. I can't be responsible for that."_

_With that, he left. And her? She was alone. She cried but she needed to be strong for her baby. And for herself. But she just couldn't, for it hurts to see the one you love walking away from you._

Cagalli Yula Attha has never been this weak. Sometimes, she likes to curse the root of her pain and sometimes, she does not. She had just informed her father about what had happened about her and Ahfmed's relationship and of course…the baby.

She thought, of all people, her father would be the one to consider her emotions, that he would be the first one to understand her grief. She thought he knows how to be sympathetic for being the Head Representative of the small country they govern, ORB. But he wasn't. He was just as cruel as _him_, AhfmedUzumi Nara Attha was just like Ahfmed, they left her behind.

_SLAP!_

"_How could you do this to me!" Uzumi Nara Attha fiercely howled. He was trembling in fury as his eyes are set to her only daughter, the person who took no care of her pride. _

_Cagalli rose her hands to her cheek, as she cried uncontrollably. She was hoping to find solace in her father's arms, but what did she get? She just felt the pain of being under Satan's gaze._

"_That illegitimate child!"_

"_This baby is not illegitimate. I'm responsible for this! And if you're going to tell me to abort this baby, I suggest you forget that I'm your daughter!" Cagalli defended. No, her child isn't like that and she won't let anyone disregard her baby's being._

_Anger seethed in Uzumi's voice but manage to get a better hold of his temper. He was ready to forgive, but he wanted his daughter to learn from her mistakes. He put his hands on Cagalli's shoulders and gave her a tight grip. _

"_I'm going to accept the baby, but don't you expect the public to be pleased about this."_

_Cagalli looked up to her father and was slightly relieved. His eyes held a comforting look. "But I don't want to abort the baby father! I'll do anything but that."_

_Uzumi sighed, he was left with nothing more to do. "Three conditions Cagalli. Will that be okay with you? I do not approve your actions but you left me with no more choice."_

"_Anything!" she pleaded. Shutting her eyes, Cagalli was ready to hear the worst things in her life. _

"_One, you'll be away until the baby comes out, and when you return, we'll inform the public that that baby was adopted. Two, don't you ever return to that man who gave you that unfortunate child. Three, as a punishment, I want you to learn from your mistakes and value the integrity and honor the Attha's have, thus, once the baby is born, you'll take over my position as the Head Representative of ORB."_

_Her world started to crumble the moment she heard those final words stabbed her soul. She was falling and was hoping to get out. _

"Everything's over. Ahfmed, you bastard, hope you die for what you did."

**-Three Years Later-**

One o' clock in the morning.

Papers lying scrambled on her desk. A cup of black coffee served on her right. A silver laptop turned on at the far side of her left. Her elbows propped on the table with her left, candle-like fingers gently massaging her chin. Her eyebrows furrowed as her right forefinger clicked the mouse.

Today was like any other day. Tiring. Exhaustion made her eyelids fall from time to time, but she did not care. Cagalli Yula Attha, current Head Representative of ORB, knew better than to sleep during work.

She was glad that disputes between Coordinators, genetically modified human beings and Naturals, just like her, finally arrived to a halt. Because of that incident, her problems are with regards to ORB's economic state and other political problems.

She glanced at the sleeping figure on the sofa and her auburn eyes softened. Her three-year-old daughter was peacefully taking her nap. She enjoyed watching the sight before her. It made her fill the emptiness she once had. She believed that it couldn't be completely filled somehow, but at least, her pain was alleviated.

Cagalli sighed and bowed a little, some blonde locks falling on her face. "Ahfmed, you really are a bastard."

"Mama," a tiny voice squeaked that soothed Cagalli's senses. "Why are you sad?"

Cagalli looked up to see her daughter rubbing her eyes and giving her a worried look. Cagalli faintly giggled to see her daughter bothered so much when she wasn't that bothered at all. She was just tired. Cagalli stayed on her chair as she found it amusing to see how much her three-year-old daughter grew fast.

"No, Kumiko, mama is just tired."

Kumiko pouted, "Then you should rest."

"Ok. I will. And you should sleep too. Then tomorrow, I'll treat you to ice cream," said Cagalli.

The young blonde girl nodded cheerfully. "We should bring grandpa along too!" With that, Kumiko fell asleep.

Cagalli turned her attention back to her computer screen. She instinctively gazed towards the door of her office and remembered old times. Usually, it was her who enters the room with a booming voice, but now, it was her daughter.

Kumiko Attha. She resembled her mom's features and attitude. It was good enough for Cagalli that all of Kumiko's traits were taken from her, if not then she would suffer for the rest of her life. Cagalli knew that the memories she shared with Ahfmed can never be banished from her mind and heart.

BEEP!

The face of Uzumi Attha, suddenly popped into the screen of the computer, highlighting the calm and compassionate look he always has.

"Good morning otousan," Cagalli bowed a little and a tiny sprint of hatred made her clenched her fists. Until now, she still had this spark of hate for her father for just thrusting her a responsibility she wasn't ready to face. Ruling the small civilized country of ORB.

"Still awake Cagalli? How's Kumiko? The maid said she hasn't returned to her room."

"I'm still doing some paper works father. And Kumiko, she's in good condition. She's with me. Is there anything you want?" Cagalli immediately went straight to the point.

"Yes. I forgot to remind you that a conference in PLANTS will take place next week. The new Chairman of ZAFT requests your appearance. The aim of this meeting is to celebrate the peace between Coordinators and Naturals and to promote a strong bond between ZAFT, the Earth Alliance and of course, the neutral nation, ORB. This conference is held every four years so it nearly slipped off my mind. As Head Representative of ORB, you are required to attend. Questions?"

Cagalli nodded, "I do have one. New Chairman of ZAFT? Isn't Patrick Zala, the one who started the war, the Chairman of ZAFT?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you that Patrick has a successor, his son, Athrun Zala." Uzumi informed.

The curiosity in Cagalli's inner being festered her, "I never knew that Chairman Zala has a son. How old is he by the way? When did this Athrun Zala become chairman?"

Uzumi knitted his eyebrows before answering, "Twenty-four, I believe. Three years ago, but you were so busy with Kumiko and ORB that you barely have time for other important events."

"Ok father, I'll be there."

---

**Somewhere in PLANT…**

"Cagalli Yula Attha, she is the new head representative of ORB, right father?" Athrun Zala scrolled down the personal data of the person he will soon meet. "It says here that she has an adopted child, stupid thing."

"Yes," a smile appeared in Patrick Zala's old and haggard face. "Kumiko. That's the name, Uzumi informed me."

"Let's see if this is the truth. I'm really the type of person who does not believe in any information posted on the internet. I'd rather have these important facts straight from the person."

Former Chairman, Patrick Zala, sighed upon noticing that his only son hasn't changed his outlook in life. "Athrun, sometimes I wonder, why you hate women who get pregnant at a young age? Is Miss Attha young for a single parent? She's twenty three years old."

The blue-haired coordinator smirked, "Did it ever occur to you father, that her child might not be really adopted?"

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is surprisingly long. About 2,000 words. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Yep, Athrun is the cold and reserved type person in this fic. And yes, that stupid Ahfmed left Cagalli. I'm sorry if the last part was done in a horrid and hurried way.

Review now for comments and suggestions. I'm sorry guys, flames are not accepted. Don't demoralize my esteem.

**THANK YOU!**

Ja!

shackled wisteria


End file.
